


Marry Me

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich (ian/mickey) marriage proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

"Hey Ian?" Mickey walks into the room, Ian’s hunched over his desk.

"Yeah?" Ian answers not really looking up as MIckey walks over to him. 

"Could you…maybe turn around for a minute I need to uh…ask you something"

Ian rolls his head and turns around to face Mickey,looking up at him he asks “What is it, Mick?”

Mickey wipes a bead of sweat from his brow as he lowers himself to one knee taking Ian’s hand in his staring at it, not able to make eye contact “Will you uh….will you …marry me?” he lets out, gulping and then looks up at his lover who’s smiling brighter than Mickey has ever seen him.


End file.
